Cómo escribir en pársel
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Draco está patrullando el castillo cuando se encuentra a un alumno fuera de la cama. Decide usar su astucia para molestarlo, y de paso llevarse algo placentero. DRABBLE ESCRITO PARA EL DRACOTHON 2012.


**Título:** Cómo escribir en pársel

**Autora: **FanFiker_FanFinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Género**: Slash

**Advertencias:** Slash

**Notas:** Pasaos por el Dracothon, donde estamos celebrando el cumple de Draco y hay infinidad de drabbles, manips y fics interesantes. dracothon. livejournal

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

Draco se dirigió hacia la última zona del castillo, donde se escuchaban beligerantes sonidos. Al llegar hacia allí no pudo creer su suerte: un alumno fuera de la cama. ¡Y qué alumno!

El Niño que Vivió conectó sus ojos con los de Draco, aparentemente preocupado. Después, en una mueca de dolor, comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, murmurando algo ininteligible.

Draco Malfoy, en un alarde de generosidad y astucia, se acercó al popular estudiante y preguntó qué le ocurría. Después la gente iba diciendo por ahí que era un ingrato. Vaya unos gilipollas.

—Me han castigado, me han castigado.

—¿Quién te ha castigado?

—Snape —vaya novedad, se dijo el rubio, la originalidad de Potter rayaba lo absurdo—, y me ha dicho que tengo que escribir cien veces "no volveré a nacer como ya lo hice una vez".

Draco reprimió la risa, y muy serio, replicó:

—Pues no sé qué haces aquí si tienes que escribir tanto. Los dos sabemos que nunca se te ha dado bien, pero vagando por los pasillos no avanzarás en tu tarea —y entonces su túnica fue jalada.

—¡Pero no sé cómo hacerlo! Snape me dijo... "debes escribir en pársel", y yo sé hablar pársel, pero no escribir en pársel, ¡estoy jodido! —Draco trató de apartarse del temperamental Gryffindor, cuya cara se situaba ahora a mílimetros de la suya y cuyo aliento estaba demasiado cerca. Su vida debía ser muy dura, acometiendo tareas tan peligrosas.Y entonces, se compadeció de él.

—Yo sé cómo se hace —el brillo en los ojos de Potter no pasó desapercibido—, solo tienes que convencer a una serpiente de que te ayude. Snape quiso decir "busca un slytherin", Potter.

—Ah. Pero yo no tengo amigos ahí —y entonces reparó en la insignia del chico, una "p" azul. No, esa no, la que había al lado. Ahí, un escudo con una serpiente enroscada—. ¡Tú me ayudarás!

Draco se dejó arrastrar sin miramientos, contento de haber acabado su turno de patrullar el castillo, y entonces fue llevado a las mazmorras, violentamente tironeado, sin formas, algo que, de algún modo, puso a su hombría en alerta. Para cuando hubo dejado de sentirse excitado, Potter lo tenía contra la pared en un pequeño cuartito junto a la clase de Severus. Seguramente, el profesor lo había castigado ahí más veces, porque se sabía el camino de memoria.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Potter mirándolo para continuar con el segundo paso.

—Ahora me tengo que... desnudar para que puedas escribir sobre mí —dijo Draco, y esperó a ver cómo se tomaría el otro la noticia. Aparentemente, Potter no vaciló, le despojó de su túnica y le animó para que se diese prisa. Cuando Draco estuvo de pie ante él en toda su gloria, Potter babeó sin disimulo. Draco se acercó a limpiarle y de paso le lanzó una mirada irresistible. Luego, se tumbó sobre una pequeña manta que puso sobre el frío suelo. Potter se acercó aún vestido, pero con evidentes calores.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —Draco se enamoró de la inocencia de aquel bastardo. Cogiéndole la mano, le susurró algo:

—Ahora usa tu mano para escribir. Te he hechizado los dedos para que puedan escribir como una pluma —Potter los miró, no muy convencido—, y de paso si quieres puedes quitarte la ropa. Cien veces son muchas veces y seguro que sientes calor.

—¿En serio? —pero no cuestionó más la orden del rubio, quitándose la ropa solo hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Después, su mano derecha comenzó a delinear el pecho del rubio, mientras Harry trazaba las palabras "no volveré a nacer como ya hice una vez". La frase era larga y el moreno siempre tenía que pasar por la ingle, haciendo a Draco reforzar al máximo su autocontrol. Cuando llevaba ya unas diez oraciones y los jadeos de Draco eran evidentes, Harry comenzó a pasar de delinear letras y en su lugar siguió acariciando sin orden alguno a su slytherin, que tan buenamente se había prestado a ayudarlo y además olía condenadamente bien.

—¿Te... te hago daño? —preguntó Harry envolviendo con su mano cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco.

—Te has quedado sin tinta y... y raspas —informó Draco contoneándose como si fuera una bestia en celo.

—¿Y cómo me recargo?

—No pares de tocar, Potter. Quítate la ropa tan zafia que llevas encima y ahí encontrarás tu respuesta —Harry se quitó sus calzoncillos grises y su pene emergió, orgulloso. Draco se acercó, le dio varias chupadas, comprobó su dureza y a continuación indicó—. Ya lo he recargado, ahora mételo aquí para que puedas seguir escribiendo.

Harry, dubitativo, contempló las posaderas de Malfoy abiertas para él. Entonces fue como si tuviera algo de lucidez, reconociendo a su némesis de la escuela, pero la dejó pasar enseguida porque Draco comenzó a borrar el trabajo que había hecho Harry sobre su cuerpo y entonces tendría que empezar otra vez.

—Vamos, Potter, si no te das prisa le diré a Snape que no acabaste el trabajo.

—Demonios, Malfoy, no creo que quepa. Te haré daño.

—Bueno, déjame a mí decidir eso —y, consciente de que Potter ya no parecía tan perdido -en qué momento-, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con diligencia. Y después, ambos se frotaron con gusto, tocándose intermitentemente con manos, lenguas, pies, como si conocieran el cuerpo del otro pero como si tuvieran una perentoria urgencia por amarse.

Draco despertó con el culo dolorido y pestañeó, tratando de incorporarse: unos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban con represalia a través de unas feas gafas.

—¿Qué me hiciste esta vez, enfermo?

Draco esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó para depositar un beso en el cuello del Gryffindor.

—Te ayudé a cumplir un castigo.

Harry quedó pensativo, pero no parecía recordar.

—¿Un castigo?

—Snape te había mandado hacerle un trabajo para él y yo te ayudé a escribirlo —y al contemplar las dudas en su rostro, añadió—, eso me dijiste.

Harry, irritado, contempló de nuevo el cuchitril donde estaban recluidos y la manta en el suelo, llena de obvias evidencias.

—Mira, Malfoy, estoy saliendo contigo porque me gustas, pero empiezo a dudar de tus extrañas parafilias.

—Es que Harry, jamás he tenido un amante tan curioso cuando se emborracha.

* * *

_Reto#7_En las mazmorras_

_Dracothon 2012_


End file.
